Inocente sonrisa
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: ¿Hay que encontrar la luz o hay que perder el miedo a la oscuridad? Porque no tiene sentido. Reto El Caldero de Uranai Baba de la página DBFanfics./GANADOR DEL PRIMER LUGAR(¡Gracias!)


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y sus secuelas son_ de Akira Toriyama. Es muy lindo escribir para esta fabulosa serie.

 _ **"Reto El Caldero de Uranai Baba de la página DBFanfics"**_

Mis ingredientes son:

Ambiente: Planeta Vegeta

Personajes: Milk y Trunks

Elemento: Cucarachas

Frase de película para aplicar: "Veo gente muerta"

 _¿Loco, verdad?_

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 **INOCENTE SONRISA**

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

—

—

—

En un universo alterno, donde Vegetasai todavía no había sido conquistado por el tirano de Freezer, Vegeta asume el mando de Rey tranquilamente, tras la aniquilación de su propio padre.

El Monarca, ávido de poder, conquistó diversos planetas a su alcance: uno de ellos fue el planeta Tierra. Gracias a los diversos recursos que este planeta poseía, Vegeta tomó la decisión de tomar como esclavos a sus habitantes, y explotar sus recursos para beneficio de su reino.

Pasaron los días y meses de la exitosa conquista, y un romance surgió, uno imposible: el monarca con una habitante del planeta invadido. Pese a la frialdad de rey, hubo una mujer que logró captar su interés, al punto de suavizarlo para la sorpresa de todos. Nadie sabía qué tenía aquella mujer para cautivar al rey. Su belleza podría ser una excusa, su inteligencia otra; pero a pesar de todas las cualidades de la ex esclava, no podían aceptar que el rey se haya fijado en una raza tan débil, como era la humana.

 _Bulma_ , era el nombre de la prometida del rey, la cual pasados los meses se convirtió en la nueva soberana. Con el tiempo, la mayor parte de sus súbditos comenzó a quererla. Era una buena reina, tan sólo con su inteligencia había logrado más conquistas gracias a sus ingeniosos inventos. Entonces comprendieron el porqué el rey la había elegido como compañera.

No pasó poco tiempo para el anunció de que la reina estaba encinta del nuevo heredero. Pese a la desconfianza que fuese un niño poderoso, por culpa de lo débil y delicada que era la soberana. El rey, ante todos los comentarios, ordenó que ya no se hiciesen, y si lograba enterarse de uno más, él mismo les rompería el cuello. Como todos sabían que lo que prometía el rey se cumplía, decidieron guardar silencio, y así las críticas cesaron.

Pasaros los meses para que naciera el heredero, pero tal acción no sucedió. La reina cayó enferma justo en los últimos meses. El rey, cansado de las críticas, asesinó a muchos guerreros en un ataque de impotencia.

Bulma poco después quedó embarazada de nuevo de un niño, pero milagrosamente sobrevivió y, como nadie lo esperaba, nació con un nivel de pelea alto. Este acontecimiento se celebró por un mes entero.

Pero no siempre fue felicidad. Ante todo el problema del nuevo heredero, una nueva amenaza se acercó a Vegetasai sigilosamente. Con lo distraído que estaba Vegeta con el asunto del nuevo heredero, firmó un tratado a lo apresurado, con un planeta que prometía nuevos implementos para mejorar la medicina en Vegetasai; algo bastante tentador.

Tras la propuesta de medicina, nuevos trabajadores se unieron para estar bajo las órdenes de Vegeta. Poco a poco, los hombres de aquella criatura con la cual hizo contrato invadieron el planeta. Eran seres de diferentes planetas, algunos fuertes y otros no, pero inteligentes.

—Vegeta, sueño con el fin de este planeta: todo es sangre y es miserable. Termina el trato. Ni siquiera sabes con quién lo hiciste —le advirtió Bulma, luego de tener una pesadilla.

—Estás alucinando, mujer; las pastillas de nuevo te afectan. Eso jamás pasará. Somos una raza guerrera muy fuerte, jamás nos conquistarán.

A pesar de no inmutarse tras la advertencia de su esposa durante un tiempo, Vegeta exigió conocer al que estaba detrás del trato.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—Gran Freezer lo espera, puede pasar—le indicó con una reverencia un ser de clara piel celeste y trenzado cabello largo.

Vegeta no dio respuesta, y se dirigió ante al que llamaban " _Gran Freezer_ ".

—Oh, es un gusto tenerlo aquí, Rey Vegeta. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó el tirano desde su asiento, con voz pausada y educada. Tenía una copa de vino tinto en sus garras.

—Sabes a qué he venido. Tus trabajadores sólo estorban en mi planeta. Los aniquilaría, pero en el trato me lo prohíben. No veo muchos avances en lo que prometiste.

—Paciencia, Vegeta. Ha pasado poco tiempo aún —se justificó, tranquilo, curvos sus labios ante la insolencia del rey.

—No soy de esperar. Si no cumples el trato, los mataré, y traeré sus cuerpos aquí.

— ¿Los matarás, dices? No hay porqué llegar hasta ese punto. Yo mismo apresuraré el proyecto —tomó un sorbo de su vino, para ocultar una sonrisa maquiavélica.

—Es todo —giró sobre sus talones para salir de aquel salón.

—Vegeta —lo llamó, antes que cruzara la puerta— Las naves que acordamos, ¿no crees que deberían ser más?

—Las demás te las mandaré en un mes.

—Ya veo —sonrió para sí.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

—No hay de qué preocuparse —le dijo, mientras se acostaba a su lado— Lo conocí. Cumplirá su parte como lo prometimos.

Bulma tosió, y cogió el inhalador que tenía en la mesa de noche.

—Entonces todo estará bien. Me alegro —cerró sus ojos, siempre cansados tras otro ataque de tos.

—Bulma —Vegeta llamó su atención sin mirarla—, dime qué te dijo el doctor sobre tu enfermedad.

—Él dice que me recuperaré, pero debo cumplir con toda la medicación y —pero fue interrumpida por un beso por parte de Vegeta—… Te amo. Viviré por nuestro hijo, lo prometo.

—Cumple con la medicación —le advirtió.

—Claro —asintió, para luego toser con más fuerza.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Vegeta? —le preguntó a Milk, que era su enfermera personal.

—Esa información no me la dieron, mi Señora —le dijo por duodécima vez, mientras suministraba un medicamento por la vía intravenosa.

— ¿Por qué no vuelve? Ha pasado ya un mes —pero Milk no le hizo caso— Te ordeno que me lo digas.

Milk, que ya no podía con un secreto, suspiró y se dirigió a ella:

—El Rey sólo me indicó que cuidara de usted. Hizo un viaje, y no tengo idea cuándo volverá. Ordenó que no se lo informáramos.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —le preguntó confundida, tomando su cabeza para tranquilizar su desesperación

—No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué, Vegeta? —se preguntó de nuevo.

—Descanse, por favor.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Soñaba con mucha destrucción, muerte y desesperación, pero de un sobresalto despertó al sentir entrar a alguien con fuerza.

—Reina, tenemos que irnos —ordenó Raditz, con la armadura llena de sangre y algunas heridas.

Tras él, todo el personal que se encargaba del cuidado de la reina entró para alistar sus cosas. Bulma se paró apenas para resolver sus dudas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Vegeta? —pero nadie le respondió.

Milk, quien ayudó para que saliera de la habitación, se mantuvo callada durante todo el camino. Subieron a una nave, donde acomodaron a Bulma en una habitación de aquella.

—No veo mi bebé… ¿Trunks dónde está? —preguntó desesperada.

—Él está aquí, Señora —Raditz le entregó al niño lo más antes posible.

Bulma lo tomó para contemplarlo: él ya tenía seis meses.

Antes que partieran, sintieron una fuerte explosión. Luego de ese hecho, no se supo nada más.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

— _Tía Milk, ¿pero al final se supo que sucedió con mi papá?_

—No, pero sólo debía ocuparme de mantener vida a la reina y su adorable niño —le contestó, y acarició sus mejillas. Trunks le mostró los dientes.

Las celdas se abrieron y unos gritos ensordecedores se hicieron oír.

— ¡A levantarse, que a Freezer no le gusta esperar! —el pequeño animalejo abrió cada una de las celdas, hasta que llegó a la de Milk—. Suelta a ese cadáver, perra; el gran Freezer se está hartando de tu comportamiento. De no ser por lo hábil que eres para la cocina, te habría matado hace mucho. ¡Eres un ser repugnante! —escupió con desagrado.

Milk lo observó de soslayo.

—Nos vemos, bebé —le dijo al cadáver—. Pórtate bien. Tía Milk volverá en la noche.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

— ¡Está loca! Y ya no cocina como antes — le informó al tirano—. Dicen que el otro día encontraron cucarachas en los platos. Fue desagradable.

—Me lo imagino —contestó Freezer, restándole importancia—. Las cucarachas me parecen deliciosas —agregó.

El animalejo, que tenía gran parecido a una cucaracha gigante, tragó en seco, y no dijo nada más.

—Pero, si eso molesta a mis súbditos, iré a darle una visita. Tal vez la soledad hace que actúe de esa forma —dijo meneando su cola, y en ese mismo instante cogió una cucaracha que caminaba por su asiento y se la metió a la boca, botando saliva a propósito. Dirigió una mirada mientras la tragaba—. Puedes retirarte.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Oyó que caían muchas gotas de agua en el camino entre las celdas, que no la dejaban dormir. Escuchó cómo algo se arrastraba entre el agua que se había formado por las gotas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y abrazó el pequeño cráneo —lo único que pudo conservar, luego de que le quitaran lo demás del cuerpo del niño—. Sólo escuchaba cómo algo rascaba las rejas con mucha desesperación; y luego golpes. Oyó que se golpeaba de nuevo contra las rejas y, de ahí, las gotas de agua caían con más fuerza.

— ¡Te dije que no te lo daré, Bulma, porque puedes asustarlo! —le gritó, pero el forcejeo que se hacía en la reja no cesaba.

— _Yo lo cuido; tú estás muerta, ¡entiende!_

Y sintió que algo le pegó con brutalidad y la hizo volar hasta una esquina de la celda.

—Tenían razón: ¡estás loca! —el tirano dirigió su dedo hacía ella y disparó, pero Milk no sufrió daño.

Algo extraño había pasado, pero jamás lo comprendió. Fue como si algo se interpusiera: _algo_ ; _alguien_ , la protegió.

Freezer jamás se logró librar de ella. Siempre que la quería matar, no lo lograba.

En esa celda siempre se escuchaba a Milk cantando una canción, o riendo de una manera maniática en compañía de alguien que ya no existía.

Poco a poco los demás esclavos entraron a la locura. A diferencia de Milk, Freezer pudo matarlos cuando se exasperaba. Sus súbditos también perdieron la cordura; al final, todos los que rodeaban a Freezer perdieron la cordura. El tirano los mató uno a uno en la desesperación.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

— ¡Maldita seas! ¡Muere! —le gritó lleno de furia, mientras intentaba en vano lanzarle ataques. Pero nada le hizo, como siempre.

De pronto, tras todo el humo que hizo gracias a los ataques, un niño apareció; uno que jamás había visto antes. Y, entre la espesa oscuridad que atravesaba el pequeño al acercarse, una blanca y alargada sonrisa le decoró el tierno semblante.

—. _Es porque ella ya está muerta. No puedes hacerle daño_.

—

—

—

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

 **Notas de la autora:**

Es 1:48, y recién terminé.

Número de palabras: 1730

¡Estoy muy nerviosa de cómo quedó! Espero que les haya gustado ^^. Dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
